RWBYTransformers AU3
by Detective Raven
Summary: The Premises of this AU story is that team STRQ, unkowningly find the Autobot transformer known as Hound, in a panic he decides to disguise him self as Raven and Tai's home vehicle. With Tai and Raven married and expecting their first child, and soon, how will the new "family" get along. P.S. As I said it's an AU, so team RWBY will form around the age of 7yrs old, (Ruby 5yrs) Done!
1. Updated Plot Character Change

Hello hello hello! As i discussed A _New _RWBY Transformers crossover.

The Premises of this AU story is that team STRQ, unkowningly find the Autobot transformer known as Hound, in a panic he decides to disguise him self as Raven and Tai's home vehicle (His G1 jeep minus the gun on the back... think of the episode called "Atlantis Arise!" Hound goes underwater in Jeep mode, thats the version. With Tai and Raven married and expecting their first child, and soon, how will the new "family" get along.

Also (cause i couldn't figure out how to fit in in the 1st dramatic paragraph.) Summer and Qrow are a couple, (later expecting a little red rose.) as well as Summer being friends will Willow Schnee (mother of Winter and Weiss) and Qrow being friends with Ghira Belledonna, (father of Blake) we can expect team RWBY to form _much_ earlier than their time at Beacon. Remember this is an AU!!!

Anyhow a few small spoilers/ clearing a few last things, There will be Grimm, there will be a few small time Decipticons, (Ramjet, no name vehcicons, etc. no one bigger than Ramjet.) There will be no other Autobots than Hound. And while the main focus of the story will be on Team STRQ, Ruby, Yang, and Wheeljack, all the other characters such as Weiss, Blake, Sun, Jaune, Pyrrah, Nora, Ren, Ozpin, Glynda, even Adam, Neo, Cinder Roman,Emerald, Mercury, (and many more! too many to name) will eventually appear.. or at the very least be mentioned. And don't worry I'll do my best to calculate their ages so no one is too old or young for how their supposed to be, P.S. I'm assuming that Neo is Yang's Age, and that Raven was like 20-25 yrs old when she gave birth to Yang... lets just assume like... 22 years old when she had Yang (Guessing that shes like 39-40 in the show?)

P.S.S. yes i changed my mind about it being Wheeljack for 2 reasons...

1: A jeep seems more Tai's speed.

2: Hound is a lot easier to type than Wheeljack.

Anyhow i hope you enjoy!


	2. Hound's Panic Disguise

Raven and Tai had just been driving home from the hospital when Oz gave them a call asking them to check on a meteor crash not 12 miles away from the hospital they had gone to.

"I hate this." Raven said, clearly annoyed that Ozpin had called at all.

"Don't worry Raven, it'll only be a few minutes longer of a drive home." Tai said as he drove their Jeep CJ 59 on the road.

"Not the trip... how he always seems to know where we are!" Raven grouched.

"Well... to be fair I told Summer about the you getting an ultrasound, and she probably told Glynda who probably told Ozpin," Tai muttered meekly.

"...True... neither Sum or Glynda are known for particularly tight lips when it comes to gossip." Raven admitted defeated. a few minutes passed when they made to tthe crashzone.

"Are you sure your up to checking this thing out?" Tai said as he equipped his gauntlets.

"Tai... I love you and your concern for our daughter," Raven said as she checked her sword. "But if you _ever_ ask me that again... you will not wake up the next morning." Raven said with a small smirk.

"Ha! Nice movie quote." Tai laughed, silently hoping that she was joking..

As they walked to the exact crash site about 12 meters into the woods off the road they were shocked to find nothing but broken and burning trees, no meteorite, not even fragments.

"What...The... Hell?" Raven whispered.

"What could do this?" Tai asked.

**At the jeep**

"Autobot command, this is Hound, can you hear me!" The green Autobot said as he ran through the woods. Hound was met static. "Damn." Hound muttered as he walked onto a road. He saw a good looking green jeep and decided to scan it for a disguise. "Done." He said with a slight smile.

"I don't think anything's here Tai!" a female voice yelled in the distance.

"I think your right." another voice, a male's, _much _closer.

"Scrap!" Hound quietly exclaimed as he took a back step.

_**Crunch! Hoonkhoonkhoonk!"**_

Hound jumped as he realized he had stepped on the jeep he had scanned.

"Please stop! I'm sorry!" Hound pleaded to the Jeep.

"What the hell... thats the Jeep!" The male yelled.

"Oh hell no! No one is stealing my car!!" The female yelled as she obviously increased her pace.

In a panic Hound smashed the Jeep to shut it up, then picked it up, and threw it far away from where the voices were coming from and quickly transformed to look like their jeep.

When the two humans arrived, the female welded a long katana type sword. Hound kept still.

"Huh? Whats going on?" Tai asked.

"Tai... let's get out of here... before the Grimm come." Raven said getting in the Jeep throwing her weapon in the back seat.

"...I think your right." Tai said a he hopped in the driver's seat.

'dammit!!!' Hound though as they drove a few dozen miles to a small cabin in the forest. Raven and Tai got out and entered the house and made some calls. Hound listened in to as much as he could. He picked up key words and names such as Ozpin, Qrow, Summer, Glynda, and the fact that they had found nothing.

After an hour or 2 of calls, the couple sat on the couch. Talking about what they had heard from the doctors.

"I still think its going to be a boy." Tai said lightly.

"Tai its going to be a girl! I know just trust me." Raven said as she leaned into his side.

"How can you just know?' Tai asked.

"I. Just. do." Raven said punctuating each word.

'What strange creatures.' Hound thought in the garage. 'How can one know of things before they happen?' he briefly pondered.

'But more importantly what am I supposed to do now.' Hound refocusing on his problems. 'From what I've have scanned on their history they have no forms of space travel, nor any long range satellites.' He cringed at his obvious lack of options. 'My current best bet is to stay as is and simply study these life forms until an Autobot pratrol comes by... if i had to guess one could come around in a couple of... years... maybe decades.' Hound thought as what remained of his confidence faded.

'If I'm stranded to live the rest of my cycles on a planet deviod of cybertronian life, at least its very beautiful.' Hound thought as he entered recharge mode.


End file.
